Claire Mercer
Claire Mercer is a female character on Pretty Little Liars. She is a recurring character throughout Season 1. She is portrayed by Nina Dobrev. Nothing is really known about her yet. All we know is that she is a student at Rosewood High who is popular and intellegent. Season 1 In ''Pilot, ''the episode opens with a voice over from Claire. She talks about how her life was perfect and there was nothing more that she could ask for, until that day. Claire says that she can't believe what has happened and Rosewood has lost one of it's residents. She then goes on to say that the story begins here. Claire drives a red RCZ still car. As she is about to pull up and park before school, she beeps with Alietta Lullaby and Lucy Vandeviere in the back of her car, her two best friends. They did this so they could get the attention. As they walked past Alietta's twin Amelia and her friend Roxanne, Alietta pushed Roxanne, causing Claire and Lucy to laugh at her. Claire goes inside and is later seen walking down the corridor with her friends. When Colton is describing the class to new girl Courtney, he describes Claire as a popular, intelligent bitch who is dating one of his fellow jocks, Chad Ross. When Courtney sits down, Claire and Alietta compliment on how pretty and adorable she looks. They both invite Courtney to Isaac's Back to school party in the cabins. Claire is seen at lunch laughing when Alietta knocks into Juliet, who drops her food everywhere. Claire laughs and goes to sit at the table for lunch. After a short feud between Alietta and Roxanne, Alietta asks her what she is wearing for the party. She later drops Courtney off at home. At the party, Claire, Alietta and Lucy are the first ones there. They are drinking the alcohol and dancing in the main room of the main cabin. They are interupted by Isaac who asks them what they are doing. He tells them to clean the mess they have made up before everyone else arrive. Claire is picking up some of the empty cups they have used. When Alietta is shouting and being horrible with Lucy, Claire quicky comes up with a plan to trap Roxanne in the outside cabin to change the subject. A hooded figure is watching the three girls, and when Alietta notices it, she tells the other two. This scares them. When Roxanne gets in the outside cabin, Claire tries locking her in. Roxanne is pushing from the inside and seems to be a bit stronger than Claire. Claires asks for help with shutting the door. Lucy helps her and together they finally lock Roxanne in the cabin. They laugh as Alietta tells Claire to go inside. Furious, Claire says that a simple thanks would of been nice and gives Alietta a gentle shove. Later after the body discovery of Alietta, Claire seems shocked and suprised like everyone else. When Amelia arrives at the scene, Claire tells her of what has happenend. Claire has beautiful long dark brown hair with matching dark brown eyes. A very intelligent girl, who aces all subjects. And she's on EVERY team there is in school. Whether its sports, or something academic, she's on it. She is very competitive with her siblings, striving for her parents attention, as well as her friends and boyfriend. She is extremely pretty, and uses this to her advantage to make so many friends and collect so many boyfriends. More: Claire Mercer/Outfits She has a very mixed fashion sense; She loves mixing patterns and wearing edgy things like spiked jewelry and leather jackets as well as a very intelligent vibe by maybe sometimes wearing a blouse or a blazer. The patterns she mixes are usually very girly but she loves colour blocking as well. Claire and Alietta Claire and Lucy Claire and Chad *Claire is best friends with Alietta and Lucy. *She is one of the most popular girls in the school. *She owns a red RCZ still car. *First character to be seen in the series. Season 1 (1/22) *Pilot Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters